


Heartbreak Never Tasted So Good

by angiepoosays



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Ashley Seaver - Freeform, BDSM, CM - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Hotch - Freeform, Sex, Smut, criminal minds - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiepoosays/pseuds/angiepoosays
Summary: Not one to write fanfiction, but this one’s for you, Madeline. Love you, kitten.





	Heartbreak Never Tasted So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Not one to write fanfiction, but this one’s for you, Madeline. Love you, kitten.

Wrists are hurting, back and neck are sweating, breathing is getting harder; it feels so bad, yet so good. All these thoughts are running through Seaver’s head. ‘How does this happen? Who does this happen to? Never thought my day would end like this’ she says to herself in her mind, since she’s too busy trying to catch her breath without making a sound. 

*30 minutes earlier*

The team had just landed back at FBI HQ after dealing with a gruesome case in California, nothing they hadn’t seen before. It was like any other night, everyone packing their things, Reid and Prentiss in their usual back and forth, Garcia suggesting a night of takeout and drunken conversations. Hotch had just left the conference room, grabbing some last minute paperwork he was headed to drop off at his office for the next day. He hears a sound, almost like muffled cries, coming from his office. He gets closer and peaks through his office blinds to see Agent Seaver, sitting on his couch, silently sobbing but seemingly trying to be silent as to not alert the others. ‘Hotch, you coming?’ Rossi yells from the doorway. ‘I think I’m gonna take a raincheck this time’ Hotch says, ‘See you guys tomorrow bright and early.’ As the crew heads for the elevator, Aaron slowly opens his door, as not to startle her. ‘Is everything okay, Agent Seaver?’ Ashley instantly sits up, wipes her face. ‘I’m so sorry, I just had to find a place where the others wouldn’t see me like this, I wasn’t sure where to go, I’m sorry.’ She quickly gathers herself and stands, as she’s about to head for the door, Hotch stops her and puts his hand on her shoulder. ‘What’s wrong, Ashley?’ ‘Uh, I don’t know if its something I should be discussing with my boss; plus I doubt you want to listen to my problems, you probably have better things to do, anyway’ she sighs. ’I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t noticed your behavior today,’ Aaron replied, ‘though you held your own, I could tell something was bothering you. I didn’t want to ask, but I guess now’s a better time than ever.’ 

Hotch closes the door behind him and offers Ashley a seat by his desk. She hesitantly accepts and sits down, her tear stained cheeks still a little red, she takes a deep breath. ‘Well, I’ll try to keep it brief as to not bore you to death with the details. It’s Jason.’ Jason was Seaver’s boyfriend. He was never a topic of discussion with the team as Seaver had always managed to keep her private life just that— private. Who could blame her? Everyone already knew all there is to know about her family history. ‘I don’t talk about him much, if ever, around the team but he’s my boyfriend. Or I guess I should say was,’ she says with a weak chuckle. ‘It’s been tough for me to trust people, all things considered, but I managed to let him in, for the past few years at least.’ As she goes on explaining her dilemma, Hotch listens attentively; almost never breaking eye contact, yet occasionally looking down at her blouse. He doesn’t think she’s noticed that her button up was a few buttons loose, but he definitely did. From his angle, he could see her chest, lightly stained with a few tears that managed to make it past her face, a little red from her heavy breathing. And yet it still looked soft, smooth, and as his gaze lowered, they looked supple, good enough to hold in his hands; maybe even in his mouth. He knew these thoughts should be the last thing on his mind, but he’d also had a rough time in the romance department. Life after divorce was hard for a single father like Aaron, especially since married life was the only life he had known. He wasn’t too eager for the dating scene, yet he had needs he yearned to fill. ‘Long story short, I guess he’d finally had it. He was already upset about my move up here to work with the BAU,’ Seaver continues, ‘and I guess I haven’t been too open with him the way he’d want me to.’ ‘Hotch, he broke up with me over a text. A god damn text! Didn’t even have the decency to call me.’ She had managed to hold herself together up until this point. Saying it out loud made it real and she lost it. ‘Im so sorry you have to see me like this,’ She cries. ‘Oh no, don’t worry about me. Come here.’ Aaron walks over from his side of the desk and sits in the chair next to her. He pulls her into his arms and she sobs into his chest. He can feel her breasts against his chest, so tempted to run his hand from where it is on her back, down to the bare skin peaking between her slit in her top and the beginning of her skirt. Riddled with these thoughts as Hotch consoles a heartbroken Seaver, he can slowly start to feel his cock stiffen. ‘Stop it, this is quite literally not the time,’ he thinks to himself. He snaps back to reality to hear Ashley mumble from his chest. ‘I just wish I could find someone to be with, even if its just for the night. Just to get my mind off this whole thing, someone just to fuck the sadness out of me, you know?’ As she said these words, she instantly remembers who she’s even talking to and immediately widens her eyes. Aaron’s erection grows even more. Ashley suddenly pulls back, ‘Oh my god, did I just say I want the sadness fucked out of me to my own boss? Oh god.’ As she quickly tries to apologize, Hotch reassures her. ‘Ashley, its okay, really. I get it.’ He subtly leans a little closer, ‘I know exactly what you mean.’ 

Before he can lean in any further, she crashes her lips right into his. Things heat up pretty quickly before she pauses. ‘Wait wait wait— are we both sure this is something we want to be doing?’ she asks. ‘Ash, I’m gonna be real here; I’ve been dreaming of ripping this blouse right off of you for a minute now. I’m not wasting anymore time.’ He quickly grabs a hold of her button up and tears it open, buttons popping right off and across the room. Her breasts look even more delectable and supple than before now that he has full view. They’re sitting so beautifully on her chest, cupped just right by her bra, waiting to be taken into his hands and mouth. Seaver jumps up and straddles Hotch, she begins to loosen his tie while he leaves a trail of sloppy wet kisses down her neck; causing her to softly moan. ‘Oh, yes please,’ she whispers as he reaches her breasts, giving them soft kisses as he unhooks her bra from the back. He tosses it across the room and sits back, admiring her beautiful bare chest. ‘Even better than I imagined,’ he says. Ashley giggles as she begins to unbutton his shirt, stopping for a minute to reunite her lips with his, her tongue begging for an entrance but before she can even ask, he sticks his tongue right in her mouth, deepening the kiss. Hotch goes to cup her breasts in his hands, massaging them as his cock begins to throb against his zipper. She can feel him getting rock hard right under her, almost teasing her pussy. Aaron doesn’t hesitate and puts his mouth right on her breast, sucking lightly on her nipple, teasing it with his tongue. Her moans become harder to control as she feels him on her chest. As he continues to suck, he brings his hands down to the hem of her skirt and pulls it right up to her waist, feeling for her soft, little lace panties. He wastes no time and rips them right off, ‘they were only getting in the way,’ he growled. There sat Ashley, fully naked, her soaking wet pussy sitting nice and pretty against her boss’s rock hard cock inside his pants. Her tits right near his face, begging to be massaged, sucked on, maybe even slapped. Hotch quickly gets up, grabbing her and holding her ontop of him. He carries her with him to his desk drawer, pulling out some rope he kept in his bottom drawer. ‘Knew this would come im handy eventually,’ he chuckles to himself. He sits Ashley on his desk chair and begins to tie her arms to the arm rests. ‘You’ve been such a good girl so far, I wonder if you’ll be able to handle me without even touching me.’ The simple phrase sending chills down Ashley’s neck. She’s so unbelievably turned on by his dominant demeanor, just the thought of what he had in mind had her dripping onto his chair. Hotch then begins to tie her legs to the chair, making sure to leave her legs wide open, for easy access of course. ‘Perfect,’ he sighs, ‘even better than I imagined.’ ‘What do you plan on doing to me, daddy?’ She growls. ‘Careful with that word, baby. Keep it up and I might just never untie you.’ He winks as he begins to unbuckle and remove his slacks, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs, his bulging erection about to burst right out. Ashley can’t help but smile at the sight, dirty thoughts quickly flooding her mind with ways to pleasure him as soon as he lets her. ‘Let me be clear,’ Hotch says with a stern voice, ‘As long as you behave, Ill be sure to be nice and gentle, but if you disobey me, there will be consequences. Got it?’ ‘Yes, daddy.’ she replied. She had no idea what that word did to him. ‘Mm, good girl.’ 

His hands graze her open thighs, softly running against her skin. He traces circles on her inner thighs, driving her crazy with the sensation. ‘Now, no matter how bad you want it, no matter how good it feels, I need you to be as quiet as possible, okay?’ Aaron says. ‘As not to disturb those working outside. If i hear a load moan escape that pretty little mouth of yours, I’m gonna have to discipline you. Got it?’ Ashley nods in agreement, biting her lip for whats to come. He wastes no more time, kissing her inner thighs, inching closer and closer to her soaking wet pussy. Before he can even begin to tease her, he notices the puddle she’s already made. Taking his tongue, he licks the puddle clean, making sure his tongue never reaches her folds. ‘Mmm, do you always taste this sweet?’ he asks. She can’t manage to get any words out, she just bites her bottom lip and sighs with desperation. ‘Why don’t you get a better taste?’ Seaver asks. Before she can say anything else, he begins to run his tongue in between her folds. Running it lightly, back and forth, eventually circling her throbbing clit. ‘Oh my god,’ she sighs, ‘yes please.’ she begs. He keeps teasing her, almost licking her clit, but stopping right before. His tongue circling her entrance, but never going in. ‘Daddy, please. Please suck on my clit, im begging you.’ she pleads. ‘Don’t rush me, Seaver. Be patient.’ he growls. Before she can even take a breath, he dives his tongue right inside her. Aaron begins to tongue fuck her tight little pussy, feeling her all around his tongue. ‘Oh fuck yes’ she yells. ‘What did I say about being loud?’ he asks. ‘Sorry daddy, I promise I’ll be good,’ she reassures. Without warning, he shoves 2 fingers inside her, instantly pumping in and out of her nice and fast, his mouth making its way to her clit. She moans softly while biting her lip, feeling him suck the life out of her while he fingers her tight little hole. ‘Oh, please dont stop, dont ever stop, fuck’ she begs. ‘Be careful what you wish for’ Hotch warns. As she’s reaching her climax, Aaron has no intentions of slowing his pace. Muffled moans are heard as she tries her hardest to hold them in, her mouth closed in order to soften the noise. She agonizes with pleasure as she reaches her climax, heavily panting as she comes down. His fingers come out of her and begin to play with her clit, rubbing it in circles. ‘Oh, you think I’m done? Think again,’ he says. ‘I’m not gonna stop until you cum for daddy at least 3 times.’ Seaver furrows her brows in sexual frustration but nods her head, what else is she supposed to do? Hotch continues to pleasure her through her second orgasm, watching the warm white liquid pour out of her tight pussy, dripping down her folds. Before they can reach the chair, he licks it all right up, making sure to reach his tongue inside her, as to not miss a single drop. At this point, she can no longer control her moans, and Aaron could care less if those outside could hear them anymore. He goes back to finger fucking her, this time putting 3 fingers inside her, sucking her clit so good it pops right out of his mouth. Ashley almost screams in pleasure, shouting his name. ‘GOD YES AARON, RIGHT THERE YES YES YES’ as she lets out another moan, nearing her third orgasm. Hotch loved feeling her cum right onto his fingers, taking them out and sucking them clean. He reaches up to lightly suck one of her breasts, then cups her face as he passionately kisses her, having her taste herself on his tongue. ‘You like tasting yourself, baby?’ he asks. ‘Mm of course I do, daddy.’ She giggles, biting her lip while never taking her eyes off of his. ‘Thats my good girl.’

At this point, Jason was the absolute last person on her mind. All she could think about now is what she was planning to do to Aaron after he untied her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea if this is any good, but I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
